Modern wireless communication systems operating according to Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) standards may employ a spectrally efficient Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) modulation technique. An OFDM signal includes of large number of independently modulated subcarriers and generally has a large peak-to-average power ratio (PAPR). This property of an OFDM signal results in the requirement of high linearity of a transmitter output power amplifier or exploiting different PAPR reduction and power amplifier linearization schemes at the transmitter side.
To improve performance of OFDM communications, the non-linearity of a power amplifier or the residual (non-compensated) non-linearity of a power amplifier employing a predistortion scheme at the transmitter side can be compensated at the receiver side. Existing techniques for performing non-linear equalization at the receiver side, however, are complex and not practical in many cases. Accordingly, there may be a need for improved techniques for compensation of non-linear transmitter distortions at the receiver side implemented by a system or within a network.